The invention relates to a belt retractor for a vehicle seat belt. The invention further relates to a vehicle occupant protection device comprising said belt retractor.
For mounting a child safety seat in a vehicle, apart from the conventional mounting by means of a seat belt, mounting systems have established in which a rigid connection between the body of the vehicle and the child safety seat is produced. These systems are known especially under the designation Isofix which originates from the standardization according to the standard ISO 13216.
Various devices are known for detecting the installation of a child safety seat which is mounted in the vehicle by means of an Isofix or similar system.
DE 100 36 933 A1 illustrates such detection device which is fastened in pairs via mounting means to the mounting brackets fixed to the vehicle for the child safety seat. A fixed part of the device includes a magnetic switch element and a magnet for providing a magnetic actuating field for the switch element. A movable mechanism is moved from a first position to a second position during installation of the child safety seat by inserting a pair of locking means into the mounting brackets. In this way the magnetic actuating field is influenced so that the magnetic switch element changes its switching state. Thus a signal is switched for providing the airbag control of the vehicle with the information to deactivate the airbag deployment for this seat.
From DE 10 1009 003 629 629 A1 a seat anchoring element for child safety seats is known which can be fixed by fixing elements protruding at the rear to cross bolts in the backrest of a vehicle seat or to the vehicle body. Sensors in the form of micro switches which are electrically cable-connected to a signal means are allocated to the fixing elements. The signal means signals the secured mounting of the seat anchoring element by an acoustic element or by signal diodes.
A child safety seat including an electrically monitored locking mechanism for detecting faulty mounting of the child safety seat on a vehicle seat is known from WO 20081063999 A2. A first electric contact is arranged on a sleeve in which a pivoting bracket is disposed. A second electric contact is positioned at said bracket so that the latter contacts the first electric contact upon pivoting into a position in which it encompasses a mounting anchor fixed to the vehicle.